Dante's Experiment
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Dante conducts an experiment in the form of a song and dance regimen


Dante's Experiment

"OK, I'm gonna do a project on how your bodies and minds react to different musics from the Kamen Rider Decade Live and Show, 1st, from the KR Decade Live and Show, WaruWaru Dance of Evil, You guys and girls ready?" said Dante and the gang do a Nazi salute going "EEEEE!" and the music began to play and Dante played Climax Jump Hip-hop version and Rouge came to her senses "THAT'S THE WRONG ONE, YOU DINGUS!" she yelled "Woopsie, okay then, Mujikku, Statou! (Music, Start)!"

(Cue song: WaruWaru Dance of Evil,)

Shocker Grunts: **EEEE! EEEE! **

**EEEE! EEEE! EEEE!**

**Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru**

**Oretachi WaruWaru DaiShocker!**

**Waru, Waru, Waru, Waru, Waru, Waru, Waru Waru**

**Oretachi WaruWaru **

**Waru! Waru! Waru Waru Waru Waru!**

**Abareu odoru kurutto mawaru**

**Kono sekai no Shihaishsite IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-No kai!**

**Waru! Waru! Waru Waru!**

**EEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Waru! Waru! Waru Waru!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Oretachi wa DaiShocker!**

Shadow: **Mechamecha Kakko ii!**

All: **Sore dei tsuyoi!**

Hinata: **Aoi sora mo waru iro ni**

Amy: **Orange Juice mo waru aji ni**

Blaze: **Kaeteshimau Oretachi wa!**

All: **Saiaku da! DaiShocker!**

**Waru! Waru!**

* * *

"Jigoku Taishi-sama! We have a problem!" said Rouge "What is it?" said Shadow "We found a suspicious looking person!" said Rouge "Bring him in!" said Shadow, Rouge responded with a Nazi salute and a 'Eeeee!' before running offscreen and bringing in a woman and Hinata, in her Spider Man Kaijin costume spoke "Excellent, we shall contaminate her mind with the _WaruWaru Dance of Evil_! Abii!~" and the music restarted as the others went 'Eeeee!'

Shocker Grunts: **Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru**

**Oretachi waru yatsu DaiShocker!**

**Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru Waru**

**Oretachi waru yatsu**

**Waru! Waru! Waru Waru Waru Waru!**

**Abareu odoru pita tto tomaru!**

**Kono sekai wo shihaishsite iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii-no kai! **

**Oretachi wa DaiShocker!**

Shadow: **Hara-hara suru ga ii!**

All**: Biku Biku suru ga ii**

Hinata: **Soyokaze nanka tyfuun ni**

Amy**: Kare mo kyou kara gekikara da**

Shadow: **Kakugo wa ii ka Ore tachi wa!**

**Saiaku da! DaiShocker! (Eeeee!)**

**Daishock! (Eeeee!) **

* * *

"OK, Next up, Rider Prison." Said Dante as Cream dressed up as Kuuga Growing form, Amy dressed up as Uu, Tails as Den-O, Shadow as Ouja, Rouge as Kick Hopper, Blaze as Punch Hopper, and Silver as IXA and Tails spoke "Hey jerks! Let's teach these snotnosed brats the rules of the prison!" and Rouge spoke "Man, what a bother….."

Rouge: **Ore ga oshieteyarou ka Rule?**

Blaze: **Ichi Ga ju made tatakikomu marude School**

Shadow: **Jigoku yori hidori playroom**

Tails: **Sou sa koko ga Rider senyou no Prison**

Blaze: **Break toutei yumi wa chikashitsu!**

All: **Listen Up**

**Yume nante irunjanai**

Tails: **Sonna no nanno imi mo nai!**

All: **Ichido kagi ga shimattara nidou to derareyashinen da!**

Tails: **Tatakai nagara ikiru nokou ga futsuu**

Shadow: **Koko janai nanimo shinai no ga Survive**

Tails: **Bata-Bata sawagunatte Don't Move**

Rouge: **Sousa koko ga Rider senyou no Prison**

Tails: **No Way Out, Yami no chikashitsu**

All: **Listen Up**

**Kibou nante otsunjanai**

Rouge: **Maemuki nante imi ga nai**

All: **Ichido kagi da shimattara shinu made kokode ikiru dake! **

"After darkness waits another darkness." Said Rouge "After Hell awaits another Hell." Said Blaze and Tsume said "Rouge kinda scares me when she says that." And Dante got on to sing The Keroro Shoutai's Drawing Song

* * *

All 5: **GeroGeroGe GeroGero!**

Rouge: **KeroKeroKero... It's starting!**

**KeroKero... Learn how to draw Keroro song!**

**A big and round UFO...**

**They look like windows but they're just holes.** (No way)

**You can see pekopon from there.** (For the invasion!)

**I took a U-turn as a detour to buy Gunpla.** (Wahoo!)

**One more U-turn and you crash into the mountain!** (Gero!)

**Oh no, the UFO crashed.**

(Cream: You could say, it's your own fault?)

**I should be serious when I'm cleaning the bathroom.**

**But i slack off twice a week.** (Marine: Bokegaeru!)

**I wipe the floor carefully with a mop,**

**And suddenly, my face is glittering!**

**French fries and regular meals go into separate stomachs.**

**Nyororo, please don't come again...** (Please?)

(Knuckles: Go get sucked by it again!)

**The star upon my head is the sign of a leader.**

**He does not fear anything!**

(Amy: Are you sure about that?)

**Sergeant Keroro, complete!**

* * *

Knuckles: **GiroGiroGiro... It's starting right now!**

**GiroGiro... Learn how to draw Giroro song!**

**The big red sun that's about to go down,**

**Shines right on top of pekoponian house. **(Girori)

**From the horizon, a mushroom arose**. (Marine: What's that?)

**If it's a poisonous one, I'll be dead.** (Marine: Throw it away now!)

**Let the flag of victory flutter in the sky.**

**I enter enemy territory on my ship.**

(Be careful of traps.)

(Marine: I'm just going to school.)

**Inside my belt I have Natsumi's photograph.**

**My dad had severe double chins**.( Rouge: Really!?)

**Even if I can't see the tiny mountain path ahead of me,**

**All I have to do is forge on ahead.**

**Even if the path curves, it doesn't matter.**

**I just have to be careful and sally forth,** (Natsumi!)

(**The scar on this face is the glory of a warrior.**

**I won't let others call me a crazy dog.**(Rouge: Giku!)

**Corporal Giroro, complete!** (Giro!)

* * *

Amy: **TamaTamaTama... It's starting!**

**TamaTama... Learn how to draw Tamama song!**

**Eating such a big ice cream with a spoon.**

**The rice cakes here and there are all mine.** (HeHe)

**If it's candy, I can give them for you**

(Rouge: Gero)

**The leftover cake on the plate is mine.** (Cosmo: That's...)

(That's for Fuyuki-kun!)

**Everyone's Jealousy must be shared.**

**Those shared jealousy becomes...the Jealousy Ball!**

(Jealousy!)

**On the tabletop is a cup.**

**Having two straws means Gunsou-san and I are...**

(Lovey-dovey DESU!)

**Click goes the coke can when it's opened**

(Don't shake it.)

**I pour them into two cups.**

**Of course, Only the two of us are drinking them.**

**But that woman always bothers us!**

(Go pour some wasabi juice for yourself!)

**A sharp heart is the sign of jealousy.**

**Let's have a little jealousy too.** (Ah!)

**Private Second Class Tamama, complete!** (Tama)

* * *

Blaze: **KuruKuruKuru... Are you ready yet?**

**KuruKuru... Learn how to draw Kururu song!**

**My headphones are the best.**

**Let's change the background after this.** (Kukuku)

**The CD on the right has dangerous data.**

**The CD on the left has hidden movie.** (Want to see it?)

**I can read any kind of data.**

(Knuckles: How pointess.)

**I only care about you when I want to.**

(Don't talk to me randomly.)

(Rouge: He really goes at his own pace)

**I'm very hard to get along with.**

**I've been naughty ever since I was little.**

**I'm still naughty even after growing up. **(Kuku)

**I fear honest and pure people the most.**

**You should be careful of annoying email.**

**I'll secretly laugh at you when i walk by.**

(Ku-Kukuku)

**Come, you spiral like viruses.**

**My personality is dark? Who cares what you think**.

(Ku-Kuku)

**Sergeant Major Kururu, Complete!** (Tch)

* * *

Dante: **DoroDoroDoro... It's starting!**

**DoroDoro... Learn how to draw Dororo Song!**

**Um... Aren't you all forgetting someone?**

**My eyes are the actually same as Keroro-kun's.**

(Rouge: Don't pose me.)

**I eat with chopsticks.**

**The spork is an evil invention**.

(Rouge: This is quiet nice.)

**Mount Fuji is number one in Japan.** (Rouge: Eh? where's Dororo?)

**Walking silently like a ninja...**

(Rouge: Dororo's Not Here.)

**I have to tie up my apron well.**

**Getting punished to jump like a frog for a circle...**

(Danta: Why?)

**This Promengrate has my painful memories.**

**My trauma switch turned on.** (DoroDoroDoroDoro...)

**Wars on my west, Disasters on my east.**

**Ninja art, wind of disaster!** (Toya!)

**The bright shuriken is only for peace.**

**Are we really friends?**

(Gero?)

**Lance Corporal Dororo, complete! (Nin!)**

All: **GeroGiroTamaKuruDoro...**

**Let's all have fun in these how to draw song!**

Rouge: **Gero!**

* * *

"OK, This experiment is over! Well done people!" said Dante


End file.
